Hospital beds are generally surrounded by a curtain, referred to as a “cubicle curtain.” These curtains can harbor bacteria and other unwanted germs. It is therefore critical to thoroughly sanitize these curtains to reduce the risk of spreading disease. Because the cleaning equipment is specialized, most hospitals are forced to send the garments to an offsite facility for cleaning. This can be expensive, and adds delays due to the time required to transport the textiles to and from the cleaning facility. Therefore, what is needed is a means to properly clean textiles such as cubicle curtains in a thorough, yet efficient and economical manner.